Festergut
Festergut is a boss in the Plagueworks wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. Festergut along with his "brother" Rotface, wants to make their daddy (Professor Putricide) proud of killing the raid. This boss is available since January 5, 2010. 25-man abilities Festergut will berserk after 5-minutes of combat. You will need 135,000 raid DPS to kill him in time, or about 7,200 per DPS class assuming 5 healers and 2 tanks doing 3,000. 10-man abilities * * ** ** * ** * * ** Strategy Raid Positioning Configure the raid so that Festergut is tanked in the center of the room, with melee (and potentially healers) in the center, with ranged spread out around the remainder of the room such that only one person can be hit by Vile Gas at a time. By hugging the wall, players may enter the room to get in position before the pull. Gas Spore and Innoculation Roughly three minutes into the encounter, Festergut casts Pungent Blight, which causes about 50,000 damage to every player in the raid. The only way to protect against Pungent Blight is to become inoculated via the gas spores that Festergut casts, which reduce the damage you get from Pungent Blight by 25%. Festergut casts gas spores three times prior to his Pungent Blight; since each Inoculation stacks, player survivability depends on your ability to get all three stacks. When Festergut casts Gas Spore, the raid must make two groups: one melee group, and one ranged group, in order to have the entire raid become Inoculated. Ranged players should have a predetermined location where they should run to be inoculated, while melee should all run in front of the boss (who does not cleave) or else the tank will not receive inoculation. 25-man, Festergut casts three Gas Spores, so the raid must form three groups: one melee, and two ranged. If Festergut casts Gas Spore on two melee or two ranged players, one must run to the other group to ensure that everyone receives the inoculation. Note that it is not possible to receive two stacks of inoculation on the same cast (being hit by both spores will only grant one stack). If a player must run inside, be certain that the raid does not fall below the minimum limit of players at range, lest Festergut cast Vile Gas on the melee and probably wipe the raid. Therefore, raid positioning on this encounter is fundamentally a matter of spreading out (for Vile Gas) and then collapsing together (for Gas Spore/Inoculation) at the appropriate times (similar to the Akil'zon encounter, albeit not identical). Tanking Setup and Damage Input This encounter requires two tanks. The initial tank should stand Festergut in the center of the room (where he begins). Festergut hits very quickly, and for around 14,000 to 15,000 on plate. However, his damage output increases by 30% (additive, so +90% at 3 stacks) each time he casts Inhale Blight, meaning that once he has inhaled three times, he will be mauling the tank for around 24,000 to 26,000 per attack. Gastric Bloat and Gastric Explosion Once every roughly 12 seconds, he will cast Gastric Bloat on the tank. This debuff increases the tank's damage, but if it gets to 10 stacks, the tank will be immediately killed and do massive damage to everyone nearby, which is almost certainly a wipe. Therefore, the second tank should taunt Festergut when this debuff reaches 9 stacks. The first time this happens will be right around when Festergut is going to cast Inhale Blight the third time, so the switch will take place during a high-tank damage period. Healers should be prepared for the switch to occur in order to keep the new tank alive. This mechanic is fundamentally similar to the Phase Punch ability in the Algalon the Observer encounter. Note that because the Gastric Bloat debuff stacks to 10 and lasts 100 seconds, if the switch is made before 9 stacks, the first tank's debuff will not have fallen off when it is time for that tank to taunt the boss again. This can be remedied in 25-man mode by using three tanks, and the switch can be made earlier if desired. Paladins can also clear the debuff with Divine Shield. Before switching to three tanks, however, make sure your raid can produce enough DPS throughput to kill Festergut before he enrages, as this is primarily a gear-check DPS race. Finally, note that once the switch is done, the prior tank will still be doing 90% increased damage (and therefore increased threat as well). Therefore, the first tank must be extremely careful not to pull Festergut off of the new tank, lest he get a tenth stack of Gastric Bloat, explode, and wipe the raid. Hand of Salvation can help with this. Healing Setup This encounter is healing intensive. Healers should be constantly maintaining the health of the active tank, as well as repairing the encounter's constant area damage from Gaseous Blight, and healing players infected with Vile Gas. It is worth noting that, as Festergut inhales, tank takes more damage while damage to the raid decreases (albeit disproportionately). Healers will need to be flexible as their role may somewhat change depending on the ratio of tank damage as opposed to raid damage. Vile Gas If there are sufficient ranged DPS, healers should consider standing in the center with the melee to prevent them from being hit with Vile Gas, as Vile Gas makes the target unable to perform any action for the 6-second duration, which is particularly devastating with a two-healer setup on 10-man. DPS This encounter is also a DPS race, with DPS expected to churn out record-high numbers to beat the short enrage timer. Movement for melee DPS is minimal; they must shift to the front of the boss in order to spread Gas Spores, and otherwise are free to stand and do damage. Ranged DPS must normally stand apart from one another (to prevent chaining Vile Gas) while collapsing to spread Gas Spores. Tips and Tricks *Paladin tanks can clear the Gastric Bloat debuff with Divine Shield. *Vile Gas can be broken prematurely with a PvP trinket, Every Man for Himself, Ice Block, or Divine Shield. *Immunity effects such as Ice Block or Divine Shield will prevent a player from being killed by Festergut's exhale, even without any stacks of inoculation. *When the tanks switch, the tank that has stacks of Gastric Bloat should immediately receive Hand of Salvation to lower his threat. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Stinky dies * ;Aggro * ;Gas Spore * ;Pungent Blight * * ;Killing a player * * ;Berzerk * ;Death * Related achievements * * * * * * Videos 25-player Normal encounter oA3mOl5Fh5M References External links Category:Abominations Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses Category:Videos